felisian_pridefandomcom-20200213-history
History Log
Started with 2,500,000,000 population. *4/1 - Completed 2nd Military Academy. *1/2 - Completed research on Fuel Storage - Large. *7/3 - Completed research on Trans-Newtonian Technology. *10/3 - Completed 3rd Military Academy. *11/3 - Completed 1st Financial Centre. *3/4 - Completed research on Fuel Storage - Very Large. *12/4 - Completed research on Cargo Handling System. *4/5 - Completed research on Research Rate 240 RP. *6/5 - Completed research on Fuel Storage - Tiny. *7/5 - Completed research on Implosion Fission Warhead Strength 3xMSP. *8/5 - Completed research on Gauss Cannon Rate of Fire 1. *12/5 - Completed construction of the Delotch-Kallbrier Naval Shipyard Complex. *1/6 - Completed research on Geological Survey Sensors. Designed the Tullock & Tafoya 2.5 EP Conventional Engine (Conventional Engine Technology, Engine Power x0.50, Fuel Comsumption 1 Litre per Engine Power Hour, 100% Normal Thermal Signature, 25 HS). *3/6 - Completed research on Tullock & Tafoya 2.5 EP Conventional Engine. Completd construction of the Rah Dockyards Commercial Shipyard Complex. *4/6 - Completed research on Missile Agility 32 per MSP. (Missile Agility improves the Manoeuvre Rating of a missile, which in turn will increase its chance to hit). Designed Chug Class Survey Ship and began Chug 001 at the Rah Dockyard. *6/6 - Completed research on 10Ccm Railgun and Shipyard Operations 5% Time/Cost Savings. (Making changes to shipyards, such as adding slipways and capacity or retooling for different classes) (The railgun shoots four projectiles at once a)nd has a total damage output one third higher than a similar tech laser. However, due to the lower damage of each shot, it is more susceptible to armour and is shorter ranged) *Completed research on Pressurised Water Reactor. *9/6 - Completed research on Garrison Battalion and Terraforming Rate 0.0012 atm. (The amount of gas (measured in atmospheric pressure) produced in one year by one terraforming installation or terraforming module) *11/6 - Completed research on Duranium Armour. *1/7 - Completed research on Gauss Cannon Launch Velocity 1. (Speed at which the gauss round leaves the cannon. Higher velocity provides better accuracy at long ranges) *5/7 - Completed research on Levitated-Pit Implosion Warhead Strength 4xMSP. (The amount of damage caused by a missile with this technology if it reaches its target) *6/7 - Governor Nebnetjeru becomes the first ground forces officer promoted to the rank of Overseer. *12/7 - Completed research on Fuel Storage - Ultra Large and Railgun Launch Velocity 1. (The muzzle velocity of the railgun. Railguns with higher velocities can shoot their ammo further and inflict damage at greater ranges. This works in a similar wave to laser wavelengths) *1/8 - Completed research on Research Rate 280. *3/8 - Completed research on Magazine Ejection System - 70% Chance. The percentage chance that a magazine with this technology will successfully eject ordnance if the magazine is destroyed. Failure will result in a magazine explosion *6/8 - Completed research on Gauss Cannon Rate of Fire 2. *8/8 - Completed research on 12cm Railgun. *9/8 - Completed research on Troop Transport Bay (Provides enough capacity to transport one battalion of ground forces), Shipyard Operations: 10% Time/Cost Saving, Shipbuilding Rate 560 BP and Magazine Feed System Efficiency - 75% (How efficiently magazine systems store ordnance. The percentage is the amount of space used for storage rather than for the feed mechanism. Efficiency is also lowered by HTK > 1) *10/8 - Completed research on Nuclear Thermal Engine Technology. Designed the Tullock & Tafoya 62.5 EP Nuclear Thermal Engine (Nuclear Thermal Engine Engine Technology, Engine Power x0.50, Fuel Comsumption 1 Litre per Engine Power Hour, 100% Normal Thermal Signature, 25 HS). *12/8 - Completed research on Tullock & Tafoya 62.5 EP Nuclear Thermal Engine, Small Troop Transport Bay (Provides enough capacity to transport a Marine Company) and Enhanced Radiation Warhead (50% Yield, 2x Rad). (Increases radiation output of missile warheads and reduces the blast damage. Useful against populations where the intention is cause harm by radiation and decrease industrial damage) *1/9 - Completed research on Missile Launcher Reload Rate 2. (The reload rate is the size of launcher that can be reloaded in 30 seconds. Smaller launchers with this technology will reload more quickly and larger launchers will require more reload time) *6/9 - Completed research on Cryogenic Transport. Provides transport for colonists. Each Cryogenic Transport module can transport 10,000 colonists. *12/9 - Completed research on Terraforming Rate 0.0015 atm and Missile Agility 48 per MSP. *9/10 - Completed research on Railgun Launch Velocity 2. *10/10 - Completed research on Mobile Infantry Battalion. Completed construction of SS Chug 001. Designed Chug Mk 2 Class Survey Ship and began retooling Rah Dockyard. Base technology used for creation of power plants. Pre-requisite tech for nuclear pulse engines